The Magician
by forgetablelove
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go see a magician at a club


"You have to be kidding me?" Hermione Granger exclaimed when she saw the poster on the outside of the club. "We are seeing a magician?"

"Why not?" Ginny Weasley asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"We are witches, Ginny! This is... Muggle magic," Hermione said.

"You're Muggleborn," Ginny pointed out needlessly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. So I've seen this type of magic my whole life."

"True. But I haven't. Come on, Hermione, come with me." Ginny was boarding on pleading.

Sighing, Hermione said, "Fine. I mean it might be fun."

"It will be fun!" Ginny said excitedly, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the door of the club before she could change her mind.

The club was basically empty. The lighting was dark, but you could still see perfectly. The atmosphere was actually quite perfect for magic.

"Let's go sit up close," Ginny urged, maneuvering through the tables.

After ordering drinks, Ginny watched the stage intently. "Are you seriously that excited over a little magic act?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course I am!"

Hermione shook her head. "You'll be disappointed."

"No I won't."

A man in jeans and a sweater came on to the stage. When he reached the center of the stage he waved. Hermione snorted. "Welcome to Wizard's Wand!" he greeted. "Our only act tonight is the very talented Sans Wand!"

The club, even with its sparse audience, erupted in applause. Hermione found herself applauding politely while Ginny clapped with enthusiasm. The man who walked on stage was dressed in a wizard's robe, which Hermione found quite curious. He had no assistant. He didn't look at the audience at first, but merely started to set up the stage. Hermione shook her head at the lack of organization.

"The stage should have been already set up," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"It's part of the act!" Ginny whispered back excitedly.

"How do you know?" Hermione questioned.

"I might have been here a few times," Ginny relented.

"Ginny! You said you've never seen Muggle magic before."

"I know. I haven't. I just wanted you to see the act."

"Oh please."

The man on stage finally took to face the audience and Hermione gasped. "That's Draco Malfoy!" she hissed to Ginny.

"I know!"

"But what is he doing here?" Hermione wondered out loud.

The man was unmistakably Hermione's old Hogwarts schoolmate. He had the same blond hair, the same angular face, and the same cold silver eyes. "Welcome!" Draco said turning towards the audience. The microphone suddenly disappeared with made the audience oh, aw, and clap. His voice still rang out perfectly clear thought the club as he said, "Now how'd that happen?"

The club's audience laughed. Hermione snorted in disbelief. "He's using spells!" she whispered to Ginny.

Ginny turned away from the stage and grinned at Hermione. "I know. And I'm sure, he knows too."

Hermione watched the man use spells, charms, and even techniques they learned in Hogwarts to amused the audience. She found herself trying to guess which spell or charm he was using after each trick. It was thoroughly amusing.

After his set, he walked off backstage, and Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on!"

Following Ginny, Hermione walked backstage.

"Draco!" Ginny said when they reached the dressing room. "Open up, magician!"

With a small bit of laughter the door opened and revealed Draco Malfoy to the girls. "Hello, Ginny. Do you ever get tired of my act?"

"I brought Hermione this time," Ginny informed him.

His eyes moved from one girl to the next. "I can see that. Now, Miss Granger what did you think of my act?"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "I don't think the professors ever thought it would be used like that!"

"Well, creativity should never be frown upon."

"You work at the Ministry, though. Is this your night job then?"

"Yes. It's the only one I could really come up with."

"You do lack many things."

"Indeed I do." He moved aside and the girls slipped into the room. It was small and a bit cramped with three people. "I do my act three times a week."

"And how did Ginny find out?" Hermione said, now turning to look at Ginny.

Ginny smiled guiltily. "I followed him."

"You didn't!"

"She did," Draco confirmed.

Hermione laughed. "May I see your next set?"

"Sure," he moved closer to her, "But first do you want a private show?" he asked silkily.

"Oh," Ginny said, moving away and towards the door. "I think this is my exit."

"No,Ginny, don't go," Hermione stopped her friend. "Draco, I think you have to be better than that for me to want a private show."


End file.
